La sentencia de un si
by shojo88
Summary: Oneshot Estas hecha un angel ¡Maldicion yo deberia ser el que te espere en el altar yo que te amo no el que solo te insulta!.... Primer fic reviews bienvenidos


_Este es mi primer fic así que todas las criticas, amenazas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos y todos los personajes son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi_

El moño me aprieta¡maldito traje¡maldita boda! Que me la arrebatas ¿porque yo no soy el que la espera en el altar¿Por qué si yo soy el que mas caricias te puedo otorgar¿Por qué el que solo te insulta y no yo que te amo mas que mi vida? Ahí vienes del brazo de tu padre ese padre que te deja en las manos de otro ¡por Dios¡estas divina¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames¿Para ser el que te espera¿Para poder endulzar tu vida¿Por qué solo cargo estos odiosos anillos? Ellos solo sellaran mi dolor. Ya vas a la mitad de la iglesia la mayoría de la gente llora aun no se como hicieron para que esta iglesia no explotara por la cantidad de gente y por la misma susodicha, Ukyo y Shampo lloran juntas al final del ala este o era oeste la verdad ya no lo se tampoco se que hicieron para que no intervinieran y aceptaran esta boda, Mouse un poco mas allá sonríe triunfal, el anciano esta amarrado y amordazado a un crucifijo, cologne solo menea la cabeza, los Kuno están durmiendo seguramente drogados en sus asientos, Kasumi llora del brazo del doctor Tofu, quien diría que ese hombre solucionaría su problema y ahora ambos están felizmente casados como pronto lo estarás tu, los amigos de furinkan y tus pretendientes están aquí, también Shinosuke su cepillo y su abuelo¡si hasta Taro pantihose vino a la boda!. Tu Padre te ofrece al brazo de ese infeliz los anillos empiezan a arder en mis manos y las lagrimas a agolparse en mis ojos, debo ser fuerte después de todo tu lo elegiste a el y es tu felicidad es la que cuenta, el cura ya comenzó el sermón ¡Rayos porque se habrán inventado los ternos¡los zapatos molestan, el moño aprieta, la camisa me apresa, y la chaqueta me quema! La verdad es que extraño mi pañoleta pero Nabiki me obligo a sacármela, hablando de ella ¿Dónde diablos se metió? Talvez esta vendiendo sus ultimas fotos después de todo ella misma prometió e incluso firmo un documento donde se aclaraba que ella no vendería mas fotos de su hermana y su prometido después de la boda, ahí esta contando un fajo de dinero definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiaran, siento un leve empujón en la espalda miro hacia atrás tu Padre me hace una seña que me indica lo obvio la maldita pregunta se acerca, mi corazón empieza a comprimirse la pregunta ya esta hecha para el novio el cual acepta el sacerdote toma aire se da vuelta y te mira fijo¡Di que no maldición di que no por favor!

Akane Tendo acepta a Ranma Saotome como esposo para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe mi alma rebosa de miedo, suspenso, anhelo y amor, amor para darte solo tuyo ¡POR FAVOR DI NO!

Si padre acepto el corazón me explota, un doloroso nudo se instala en mi garganta, mi cuerpo entero se estremece, el mundo se derrumba y estos malditos anillos me hieren en lo mas profundo del alma no sabia lo mucho que dolía una simple respuesta. Escucho el que hable ahora o calle para siempre debo controlarme para no saltar y gritar a los cuatros vientos cuanto te amo, para no tomarte y taparte de besos, para no condenarme a vivir sin ti. El sacerdote pide las alianzas es mi hora me acerco lentamente y se las extiendo al maldito de Ranma toma la mas fina y te la acerca a tu mano, ojala que ocurra algo lo que sea

maremoto, terremoto, huracán, aluvión lo que sea que impida este calvario, ahora tu tomas el anillo y se lo pones a el ahora mi desgracia esta sellada y mi vida de errante también escucho campanas y felicitaciones veo abrazos y besos me alejo la escena me parte el alma tomo mi mochila que deje cerca de la entrada y sin mas me voy hacia donde dicte el viento prefiero no decir adiós cara a cara solo seria mas difícil haci que ahora que te miro de lejos te lo digo

Adiós Akane Tendo

Fin


End file.
